Disambiguation
by ursweetheartless
Summary: A young Sasuke is smitten with his brother, and will do anything to keep Itachi's attention. Uchihacest, eventual Lemon, Inc, 2nd Nauto fic ever, so be gentle. more reviews quicker updates, maybe... [UPDATED]
1. Uchiha Sasuke, age 5

**Disambiguation** : part 1

_Uchiha Sasuke, age 5_

'---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'

For as long as Sasuke could remember, he had always looked up to his brother Itachi. Itachi was a prodigy, achieving things before the age of 13 that many ninjas didn't achieve in their whole lifetimes. He had always dreamed of being like his brother, of following in his footsteps, of being _that_ powerful. Itachi was everything, Itachi was his world, the sun rose and set on his brother's time, and he followed the boy around everywhere.

Itachi was always training. Sasuke tried everything to get his brother to stop and play with him, like he had when they were younger, but nothing worked. Every morning the boy would wake up early, with their mother, and help her make breakfast, even if it was only to sit silently and watch his brother eat, always smiling, always having kind words for the boy, always making Sasuke smile.

Sasuke always walked his brother to the porch, pouting quietly, and asking why he had to go train like this all the time, why couldn't he stay home and play. That day, however, was different. It was early summer, and Itachi had just passed his Chunin exam, and he was on top of the world. He wasn't exactly sure what motivated him to do it, but he smiled down at his brother that day, before leaning to whisper in his ear.

"Want to come train with me?" Sasuke's eyes lit up at the prospect of spending the day with his big brother. Itachi smirked, he'd just be training alone that day, which he could just as easily do in the woods behind the Uchiha estate. Besides, his brother would be starting at the ninja academy soon, and it was never too soon for practice. He smiled down at his brother conspiratorially. "Meet me at the back gate in twenty minutes. Don't bring anything, you won't need it. Dress light." And with that Itachi was gone, leaving Sasuke standing on the porch impressed as always with a small fluttering in his chest. _He was going to train with his brother_.

X

Sasuke was waiting at the back gate for almost an hour by himself, grumpily tracing little patterns in the dirt with a stick he'd found, wondering where his brother was and what was keeping him. He resolved to give his brother a piece of his mind when he saw him, but when Itachi jumped silently down from a nearby tree, he forgot all of the things he had meant to say to the older boy and just _smiled_.

"Are you ready to go otouto?" Itachi asked, smiling back at his little brother. The boy nodded fanatically and they set off into the woods alone.

X

It was almost dark by the time they stopped, or by the time Itachi stopped at least. Sasuke had taken to sitting on the bottom branch of tall birch tree at the edge of the clearing Itachi had led him to a couple of hours ago, just watching his brother. The older Uchiha's muscles flowed like hot butter when he moved, his arcs always simple and beautiful, each movement essentialized until nothing unnecessary remained. It was like elegant music made silent and deadly, and it made Sasuke sit in awe of his brother. He had watched him throwing the kunai, running up trees and leaping tough the air, and every blade stuck firmly in its intended target. It was on one of these precisely landed weapons that the boy's eyes were now fixed. He didn't notice Itachi coming until the boy was sitting silently beside him, wiping the thin ayer of sweat from his brow.

"Well otouto, what did you think?" When he spoke, Sasuke jumped in surprise. He would have fallen, but for the strong arms that caught him around the waist and pulled him back. Sasuke clung to his brother's shirt then, heart racing, breathing heavy. As the panic subsided he realized that he could smell his brother, close and warm and male, musky and sweaty but still sweet. It calmed him greatly, laying his cheek against the firm surface of his brother's chest.

"Aniki..." he breathed. Itachi steered the boy's face up gently, seeing the uncertain expression in the small dark eyes. He leaned close and kissed him firmly, arms still holding the boy close to him. Sasuke relaxed into the contact, opening his mouth slowly at the urging of his brother's tongue, following the older boy's lead perfectly. The kiss caused a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, it wasn't the kind of kiss that mother gave him, those were always quick pecks on the cheek, and father never paid much attention to him at all, so the boy wasn't quite sure what this kiss meant, and why it felt so nice. Still, he closed his eyes and gave in to it, knowing his brother was always right, knowing Itachi would always protect him.

When The older Uchiha pulled away, Sasuke was almost gasping for breath, hands still fisted tightly in the front of his brother's shirt. Itachi dropped a quick kiss on his forehead, before speaking, his voice sounding deeper and raspier than normal.

"Are you okay, otouto?" Sasuke just nodded mutely, not trusting himself to speak. Itachi smiled. "Let's keep this our little secret, alright?" Sasuke smiled up at him then, nodding once more before jumping to the ground, following his brother.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, lets get home before mother starts to worry."

'---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'

A/N: Good? Bad? Ugly? tell me because I still don't really know much about Naruto, and these damn Uchiha boys won't get out of my head ... :p


	2. Uchiha Sasuke, age 7

**Disambiguation 2**

_Uchiha Sasuke, age 7_

Sasuke sat on the back steps, waiting for his brother to come home from the mission he'd been on for two long weeks. He was excited, not having been at the academy for very long, and he had a new jutsu he wanted to show Itachi. Sasuke knew he would be tired and sore too, and was ready to show him the hot spring he had found in the forest the week before. He knew that neither of their parents knew where it was, and was excited to show it to Itachi, excited to do anything for his brother. 

When he finally saw the pale form of his brother coming towards the house in the dusk light, he couldn't help but jump up in excitement. The slouching line of Itachi's back and the dark circles under his eyes showed that he was exhausted, the missions tending to be a lot harder on him now that he had advanced. He still managed a smile for Sasuke though. 

"Aniki! I'm so glad you're home, I have something to show you, I found it out back.." The boy rushed forwards and grabbed his brother's hand, practically dragging him up the steps into the house. He heard the clucking voice of their mother from the kitchen, warning Sasuke against running in the house, and reminding him to take his shoes off, even though he wasn't wearing any. He could see the joy beneath the stern exterior though, and smiled at his mother, greeting her respectfully before leaning down to whisper in Sasuke's ear. 

"How about you go out back, I'll be out in a little bit to see whatever it is you want to show me, okay?" Sasuke's eyes lit up and he nodded furiously, running to his room to grab his pack before slipping onto the back porch to wait for his brother. 

X

It was a couple minutes before Itachi stepped out onto the porch, sliding the screen back after him. Sasuke had been worried when he heard the voice from the kitchen, his mother and his brother. Though they spoke in hushed tones, he knew the conversation had been an argument, and he didn't want their parents to be mad at his brother. He frowned. When Itachi came out though, the scowl melted away almost instantly into a smile as he dragged his Aniki off into the woods behind the house. 

He had memorized the route to the little hot spring, and he could make the trip in the dark, but he had left a little lantern out here just in case. He was thankful for that fact now, because it was rather dark, and he bent to light it before turning to his brother and smiling. Itachi shook his head in wonder, he'd found this spring in his youth, but he didn't tell Sasuke that, not wanting to rain on the boy's parade, his little brother looked so beautiful right then, face lit up with joy in the dim lantern light. 

"Do - do you like in Aniki?" Sasuke questioned hesitantly, and Itachi just smiled back at him, before starting to undress himself. 

"It's wonderful Sasuke, thank you. I'm sure it will be nice for the being all sore Otouto." Then, while he's lowering himself into the hot water slowly, Itachi glanced back over his shoulder, his smile as innocent as he could keep it, while thinking _those_ kinds of thoughts. "You coming in Sasuke?" The boy nods excitedly again, and proceeds to strip down, Itachi admiring him out of the corner of his eye. 

Sasuke was perfect, as far as he was concerned. He was a bit young, but just growing into himself. He wasn't like all the other boys though, no, he'd been training fr longer, he had definition in his muscles, but just the right amount of baby fat still clinging to his body, in all the right places. His smile was still open and beautiful, his eyes were dark but still managed to shine. Itachi wasn't exactly sure when it started really, bu he knew his brother had been in his head for awhile, doing things he knew brother's weren't really supposed to do. But Itachi didn't care, after all, when had he followed anyone else's rules. He smiled as he thought of it. 

The train of his thought was derailed by the soft sound of his brother slipping into the water beside him, wincing slightly at the heat. Sasuke had always been a remarkably tactile person, and he proved to be extremly sensitive to physical stimulation. The thought made Itachi smirk harder. He held his hand out in front of him. 

"Come over here and sit with me otouto. Tell me about what you've been doing at the academy lately." Sasuke beamed as he made his way over to his brother, about to sit beside him when two strong arms gathered him up and placed him in his brother's lap, stradling the older boy's legs, facing him. Sasuke lay his head on Itachi's shoulder and sighed. 

"It's been boring Aniki, the jutsu they teach us are easy, I'm at the top of my class, but..." The boy was pouting now, and it was so ridiculously cute that Itachi couldn't help but kiss him. Sasuke relaxed into his brother's touch then, wrapping his arms around the older boy's shoulders and pulling them together even further. _This_ was something he recognized. They'd been doing this for awhile, and sasuke enjoyed the whole kissing thing, and didn't hesitate to tell his brother that, though never in front of anyone because he knew it was a _secret_ game that no one besides Aniki could know about. It was a good while before his brother pulled back, and Sasuke slumped forwrds breathlessly against his firm chest. He jumped though when his stomach came into contact with something hard and smooth, making his brother moan deliciously. He scooted backwards, blushing a little, not sure what was going on or what it was. Itachi smiled. 

"Hey Otouto, do you want to try a new game? Since you like the issing game so much I'm sure you'll like this one to." Sasuke nodded and Itachi took his little hand, wrapping his own around it, and brought it down to press against his hardness. Sasuke blushed a little more, and Itachi bit back a small moan. He molded Sasuke's little hand around the shaft and started to pump it a little, groaning an octave lower than he had been now. He released his brother's hand and was pleased when he kept the motion up, tentative touches soon fading to sure strokes as the older Uchiha watched his sibling through half closed eyes. The experience was quite intense, having his gorgeous younger brother pleasuring him so innocently was too much, he knew he wouldn't last for long. Soon he felt the warmth that had pooled in his groin explode and he came in his brother's hand, underneath the water, moaning the younger Uchiha's name quietly. Sasuke smiled. 

"Did I do well, Aniki?" All Itachi could do was nod right then, but after taking a moment to recuperate, he wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and heaved him up to sit beside the pool, legs dangling into the spring water below. 

"How about we play another variation of this game, Otouto, only this time, I'll lead you." And with that he let his finger's ghost up the inside of Sasuke's thighs, circling the base of his small member, prodding the spot behind his balls that made him moan slightly. It was a beautiful sound, and he met the boy's eyes lazily as he bent further, bringing his face to the shaft there. He suckled the tip gently with his lips, savoring the taste and the cry the boy let out, surprise and pleasure intertwining in it. Itachi took him in in one fast movement then, and he felt Sasuke's hips buck against the feeling. He knew the boy wouldn't last long, but it was still entirely too soon when he felt the hot bitter signal on his tongue, saying the boy had toppled over the edge. He looked up then, to see Sasuke's eyes screwed shut, his fingers digging into the stones beside him. The sight made Itachi twitch slightly, but it was getting late and he was tired. He rose himself then, kissing Sasuke lightly on the forehead. 

"Come on otouto, lets head home. Im tired and Mom and Dad are probably worried by now." Sasuke pouted adorably again at the prospect of returning, he was never good at sharing and he liked being alone with Itachi, when his Aniki was all his. Besides, they played _much_ better games when they were alone. Still, Sasuke stood to leave. He wanted to look as mature as possible for Itachi after all.

A/N: sorry for the shortness, and lack of actual sex. its coming next chapter my chillins, which _will_ be up soon. 


	3. Uchiha Sasuke, age 7andahalf

_Uchiha Sasuke, age 7 1/2_

Sasuke concentrated all of his chakra into the jutsu his brother had showed him, trying to get the seals perfect, but still not quite getting the right results. He sighed dejectedly. Four whole hours in the clearing practicing and he _still_ hadn't gotten the damn thing to work. He was utterly frustrated then, and he barely held back the scream he wanted to let go, instead clenching his fists tight, hot tears leaking out of the sides of his eyes.

_No, no, no, no, no, I'm not going to fucking CRY. I'm not two years old, I'm not..._ he thought desperately, trying to blink them back. It just wasn't fair. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself, balance the energy he still had. He sighed, sinking down to the foot of the birch tree closest to him, smiling for the first time in awhile.

This was the clearing Itachi had brought him to, the one where his brother trained when he was home. Sasuke almost blushed when he thought of their first kiss, in this very tree. He knew on some level what he did with his brother was "wrong," but it was wrong in the same way as staying up past his bedtime and not washing behind his ears. It was _grownup_ kind of wrong, a kind of wrong he didn't understand or respect, but knew to play along with, if only in a bid for his parents' affection. He sighed again, a heavy sigh that shouldn't come from one so young, and tried to focus on the good things. Like Itachi's return.

His brother was coming back tonight, and he had promised to spend some time with Sasuke, as their parents were going out of town for the weekend, to a wedding for some distant cousin on his mother's side, which promised to be boring and horrible. He was glad he didn't have to go. But that lead him back to the reason he was out here in the first place, his failure of the day. It seemed to Sasuke he was _always_ doing something wrong wrong, and this was no different.

Before Itachi had left the last time, he had shown Itachi a new jutsu, a _family_ jutsu that marked a coming of age. He had promised his brother, when they had said goodbye, that by the time he returned he would have mastered the jutsu by himself, and now he felt weak and stupid because he _hadn't_, and his brother was coming back so soon and he would have to admit that he failed again, that he needed help. He hated needing help, Itachi never needed anyone's help, he was strong enough to do everything himself. He sighed, and climbed back to his feet. It was getting dark, but Sasuke swore he'd get this right if eh had to do it a million times, if he had to do it until his arms fell off and he had no more chakra to push through it. He _would_ get it. He'd promised Itachi he would.

X

_When Itachi got home, his little brother was nowhere to be found, which struck him as odd, and neither parent knew where the boy was, though it couldn't be said that they'd actually noticed Sasuke's absence either. It took a moment of contemplation, but when he thought about it it made perfect sense. He knew exactly where his Otouto would be. Itachi gathered up a lantern, and a blanket, and headed out the back door to find his brother._

X

Sasuke surfaced from sleep in degrees, first noticing it was cold, then feeling the hand on his shoulder, rocking him gently awake, and the Itachi's quiet voice. He couldn't help but smile as he woke, because his aniki was here, finally. Sasuke stretched his arms up to wrap around his brother's neck, pulling them together so he could nuzzle sleepily at the warm junction at the crook of the older boy's neck.

"Well Sasuke, now that you're awake, mind telling me why you're out here in the woods when I was waiting for you at the house?" Sasuke's eyes fell, and his lips pressed into a tight line. He looked away, coloring slightly.

"I - I was just..." He paused, fighting with his t-shirt, not meeting Itachi's eyes, "I don't wanna talk about it aniki" the boy whined out. Itachi just shook his head.

"Sasuke, just tell me. I was a little worried there, and hey, maybe I can help, hm?" The boy just blushed harder, tears coming to his eyes then.

"No aniki - I just - I - I tried the fireball jutsu you showed me, and I practiced and practiced but I couldn't get it right, and I just kept failing and failing and I only wanted to show you I was a good ninja, I only wanted you to be proud of me, and now I haven't done anything but prove how much I suck and I don't want you to hate me, even if I can't do things as well as you can, even if I can't do anything right, well, anything _important_ anyways..." Itachi smiled a little, guiding his brother's face down to his own, laying a firm but delicate kiss on his warm lips. The contact was quick and relatively chaste, but it still made Sasuke's heart quicken and his eyes slide closed as he focused on nothing but _this_. He whined slightly when Itachi pulled back.

"You certainly do that quite well, are you saying thats not important?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he shook his head. Itachi poked him lightly in the forehead.

"You're just fine. And don't worry, most people don't get the fireball jutsu right the first time. I'm sure with enough practice you'll be able to do it perfectly." Itachi stood, pulling the reluctant boy to his feet. "I'll tell you what, lets make a deal. Come back home with me now and I promise I'll take you out to train with me every day that mom and dad are gone. Deal?" Sasuke couldn't help but grin, even though his cheeks were tracked with tears.

"Deal"

X

The younger Uchiha stared dejectedly out into the rain from the porch on the back of the house. It was freezing, pouring rain for hours now, and on top of all of that it didn't look like it would stop anytime soon. He sighed, _so much for training with Itachi_. It was way too cold, they'd both get sick. He knew they couldn't train in this weather, but that didn't stop him from pouting. Stupid world, it was conspiring against him, he could just feel it. He was so absorbed in the self pity he felt he didn't hear Itachi come up behind him.

"Well Sasuke, it looks like the fates have not smiled upon the two of us today." His brother jumped at the noise, turning around to face him, still pouting pitifully. Itachi paused before continuing, "But, since you've been waiting so patiently here, why don't you pick some other game for us to play instead, otouto?" Sasuke smiled, blushing a little. He knew what game he _wanted_ to play...

"I - Aniki - can we -" but that was as far as he got, trailing off to an awkward blushing silence. Itachi chuckled, leaning forwards to press his forehead against his brother's.

"Can we _what_?" He asked with a smirk. Sasuke just stood, mouth slightly open, eyes wide and fearful until Itachi closed the distance between them, meeting the younger's soft lips with his own, and _yes, this was it,_ exactly what the boy had wanted. Sasuke sighed into the contact, letting his body relax into his brother's arms. He moaned softly when his brother pulled back, vocalizing his displeasure at the loss of contact.

"Ah, but otouto, I have an even _better_ game that we can play, now that Mom and Dad are gone. Why don't _you_-" He emphasized the syllable with a poke to Sasuke's forehead, the pout returning to the boy's face "- go upstairs and fill the bathtub. _I_ will be up in a minute, I have to go grab some things." Sasuke's smile almost split his face.

"Is this game like the game we played _last_ time you came home, aniki?" Itachi shook his head, grinning.

"Kind of. It's the same, but different." He leaned in close, whispering into his brother's ear then, "but if you don't go fill up that tub, you may never know."

Sasuke's eyes went wide then, as he scurried backwards, hurrying to get upstairs and get everything ready, concerned that his brother might leave him again. He couldn't deal with that.

X

Itachi looked down at the sight before him and was utterly and completely convinced that it was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. His brother was stretched out in front of him, facing downwards, leaning over the end of the tub. His arms were bound behind him with coiled hemp rope, soft with age. His skin sparkled in the light, damp with a combination of oil, sweat, and the warm water they both sat in. He was blindfolded, his head twisting around, neck craning to look in the direction of his brother as much as was possible, mouth opening and closing on air, small whimpers falling from his lips every once and awhile.

His brother had been reluctant at first, balking and the sight of the coil of rope, but with a little purring and cajoling he had given in, trusting his brother with everything. It made Itachi smirk to know he could probably get the other boy to do whatever he wanted if he asked right. And this site was totally worth anything he could have had to do to get here, he knew that.

The feeling of Sasuke's smooth slick skin under his palms brought him back to the present. He moved then to dip his fingers in the small bowl of oil sitting on the rim once more, raising them to whisper the liquid across the boy's hips and backwards, teasing the cleft of his ass slightly before wiggling the first finger inside, gentle but firm. He felt his desire throb at the little cries escaping his brother with every movement. When the muscles around his finger relaxed once more he eased another in beside it, pulsing the two in and out together, planting soft kisses on Sasuke's back when the boy hissed in pain at the intrusion.

The muscles relaxed again and he shifted the digits, scissoring them to stretch the hole. He whispered soothing nonsense into his brother's back as he prepared him, arching his slender fingers now, looking for that nub inside of him that would make Sasuke tingle all over. The boy's sudden strangled cry let him know he was successful. He pulled the fingers out then, readying himself for the final push, something that had haunted the space behind his eyes for longer than he could remember.

He sighed as he pushed his way in, taking his brother's flagging arousal in his firm grip and pumping it as he slowly seated himself to the base. He waited patiently then for the easing that came with relaxation. As soon as he felt the pressure ease he started the gentle rolling of his hips, looking for that spot inside of Sasuke once again.

The boy's cries were like music, a wonderfully arousing melody in minor key. It was clear he was struggling not to speak, as Itachi had commanded him, but it was difficult. Instead he moaned nonsensical sounds, letting the world know his pleasure without words. He panted as his breath quickened, feeling Itachi pressed into his back above him. His cries were becoming more coherent as he lost his concentration, but it wasn't until Itachi heard his own name moaned from those lips that the older ninja lost his as well.

He picked up speed, groaning his own pleasure, pumping the boy's erection underneath him with one hand, the other curled harshly around Sasuke's slender hip, steering the boy where he wanted him and steadying his form in place. The quick and aggressive pace he had could not have lasted long, but it was still a minor shock when Sasuke trembled and tightened beneath him, crying out in one long keening tone.

"_Itachi_..." and then he was falling as well, the sight too sweet, the boy rippling around him. It was all beautiful. He moaned slightly when he came, before relaxing gently forwards to lean onto his brother's back, cooing sweet nothings to the boy, whose hair was wild around his face, sculpted by sweat and oil and water.

He continued the soothing whispers as he brought his hands up to removed the ropes from Sasuke's arms, massaging the pale skin around the red impressions left behind. The boy turned then, his arms wrapping around Itachi's neck, laying his cheek against the warm smooth surface of his Aniki's chest and whimpering his name,

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi..." He smiled, reaching down to pull Sasuke's blindfold gently free, his fingers trailing down the boy's cheek lightly. He planted a kiss on top of the boy's rumpled hair, and settled them both down in the water, still warm around them.

X

_Sasuke stood on the back lawn, feet firmly planted, resisting the temptation to look back at his brother who stood on the porch behind him, next to his father, who was reading the newspaper, ignoring the younger boy. He took a moment to level his breathing, focus his chakra, picturing the seals in his mind before he let his hands move at all. He could do this, he _knew_ he could do this. He paused for one beat, then raised his hands._

_The seals were quick, his hands flying over them, having practiced them for so long, then the last came, and he closed his eyes, raising his hands to his lips and blowing. He felt the heat, the explosion of flame that left his face dry of sweat and tears. He held his poise on the outside, but on the inside he threw his head back and laughed, rejoicing in the fact that he had done it. He looked up then, calmly as he could, to see his father looking over to him, an impressed expression on his face. He allowed himself a smile when Itachi caught his eyes and mouthed the words 'I knew you could.' The older boy turned around, heading back into the house before their father could open his mouth._

_"I guess you're finally becoming a man Sasuke. It's good to know there's some hope for our future. Just don't follow the road you're brother has gone down, there is nothing honorable to be found there." The man then stood, closing the door lightly behind him, leaving Sasuke on the gravel out back alone, his small smile of victory falling to a disillusioned frown._


	4. Uchiha Sasuke, age 8 point of inflection

**2) Point of Inflection**

_Uchiha Sasuke, age 8_

_Sasuke gasped and sputtered, his head barely staying above water, arms flailing rather helplessly in some approximation of the dog paddle, just trying to get back to the shallow banks of the river. In hindsight, this wasn't the greatest of ideas, he'd never been too good at swimming. But Itachi had been there, Itachi had jumped into the water, Itachi could swim like a fish. He'd just wanted to be like Itachi, his Aniki, his idol. Now he suffered for it, flopping like a fish out of water, only he was in the water and he wasn't anything like a fish. He coughed as he felt the luke warm river water leak into his mouth. If he could just get to the shore then he'd be fine. If he could just..._

_Then there were strong arms around his waist, the familiar rumbling voice saying_ keep still _and he was in the shallow water once more, feet on the sandy creek bottom below, still sputtering, still leaning against the firm, familiar chest, soft arms holding him steady. He blushed a deep red then, turning away from his brother, taking several steps towards the rocky shore before he was caught and hauled back, turned around quickly. Then there were lips on his, quick and wet and comfortable, and he was caught between the desire to curl up and die from the embarrassment and the desire to crawl into Itachi's arms and never let go. He sighed heavily, but his aniki just smiled down on him._

_"Be more careful, Sasuke-chan. I won't always be here to save you, you're going to have to learn to save yourself eventually." Sasuke pouted, but his brother just kept smiling, and there wasn't long until the younger boy caught that smile._

X

The backyard was hotter than Fire Country usually got, the summer heat baking down on the bleached wood of the porch, worn soft over time by many generations of feet. Now, though, it was home not to walking feet, but a small boy, spread out on his back in the sun, eyes closed, slicked with sweat. Sasuke _had_ been training earlier but with the sun at its peak in the sky he couldn't go any longer. He had meant to take only a short nap, but the heat had sapped his strength, and so he didn't get up, preferring to laze around when no one else was home.

The splash of water on his face was a surprise to say the least, and it jerked the young Uchiha out of his catatonic state in a windmill of stuttered curses and nonsensical exclamations. Sasuke gathered himself quickly though, glaring up at the smirking boy above him. Itachi bent down slightly then, poking the younger boy in the forehead with two fingers while grinning like a maniac.

"You looked so _hot_ down there otouto, I just had to cool you off a little." The implication clear in his eyes made Sasuke blush, still unsure of himself sexually. The only thing he was sure of then was that he liked what his brother did with him, when no one else was around, and that he wanted it to the point of compulsion. That fact annoyed the smaller boy to no end, it was another thing he was beholden to his brother for and it irked him. Just _once_ Sasuke wanted to be the first or the best, but he couldn't, not with Itachi there. It was a tradeoff he made though, for his brother's continued _company_.

The boy scowled deeply, and turned from his brother, pouting as clear as day. Itachi just smiled, _that boy is so damn cute when he does that, he can't be doing it on purpose_. Itachi bent at the waist and ruffled his brother's hair teasingly before dropping a kiss on his forehead.

"You know Mom and Dad will be home soon, you should really come wash up so you'll be ready for dinner when they get here, okay?" Sasuke nodded, a strained smile on his face. Itachi and their father hadn't been getting along very well lately, and he knew his aniki was thinking about moving out. It hurt him to think of his brother living somewhere else, somewhere far away, but he knew it would restore some sort of peace. He disliked both options there, and he wished his father would just lighten up on aniki, after all Sasuke couldn't figure out what the boy had done wrong. He sighed, but scurried off to wash up anyways. He would be the good son, the quiet son, the obedient son, and hope that his brother would be forgiven. He didn't want to lose his aniki.

X

_The voices were muffled, but Sasuke could hear them through the floor anyways, barely making out the words exchanged. His father was yelling about a cousin, a friend of Itachi's found dead in the river, drowned. They found a suicide note, but it was suspicious. They suspected Itachi, and now the clan was talking, they were whispering about him around the compound._

_Itachi yelled back that he didn't know what eh was talking about, that he was getting senile in his old age, and not to go throwing accusations out without proof. Sasuke hoped against hope that Itachi was in the right, just this once. He couldn't bear his idol becoming a murderer._

X

Sasuke still remembers that evening as clear as day, as clear as a movie he's seen a thousand times, and he has. Its recorded behind his eyes and he can see it, when he falls asleep, when someone comes too close. He saw a man once, in the market, whose eyes looked just like Itachi's, before that night. The man had the kind midnight eyes of his aniki, but all Sasuke saw were the red sharingan, glowing and spinning with some sort of perpetual motion power, feeding off of itself and powering the thing that lived behind Itachi's eyes now. Sasuke chokes on the memory, every time it surfaces, channeling everything he felt then, everything he couldn't let himself feel, and keeping it, solidifying it into a hard cold thing in his belly. Sasuke calls it hate, he calls it anger and he feeds it every scrap of disappointment and misery he can find. Really though, its just a small wounded animal, it is regret and self hatred, it is depression and loss. That's Sasuke's life alone.

_Sasuke had been sent away for the weekend, by his brother whom he trusted above all others. He returned early though, wanting to surprise his brother, not wanting to leave him alone with father too long, or something bad might happen. It was at the gates where he saw his brother, and he was worried, because the sword that Itachi carried was dark with blood. Itachi's eyes were dark and spinning, like a kaleidoscope, and they were hypnotizing. The bark of his brother's voice, harsh and hoarse, broke their spell though._

_"Sasuke, why are you here? I thought I sent you away..." Sasuke blushed, still confused._

_"But Aniki, I missed you, I needed you close to me again."_

_"No Sasuke, I told you to leave, you weren't supposed to be here for this, what about your friends? someone else?"_

_"No Aniki, I don't care about anyone else, all I wanted was you. I couldn't sleep, not without your soft words." His voice was breaking, he was scared and lost and confused and he just wanted his brother to hold him, tell him it was okay. "Please ... Aniki..."_

_Itachi stood still though, blade in hand. After a minute, he cocked his head, raising his hand to the boy, who rushed towards it, even though the other held the sword higher then. If Itachi had wanted to he could have sliced his brother clean in two then, and the boy would have held still to the end, because he trusted his aniki. It made Itachi scowl._

_"Go Sasuke, just go." He pushed the boy away, the smaller Uchiha tripping, falling onto his butt, crying out softly as his brother backed into the compound, sheathing his katana in the dirt. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he surveyed the damage in front of him._

_"Aniki -" his voice broke, "Aniki, why?" everyone was dead. _

He knew that evening the corpses had been scattered, but in the dream they were all there before him, piled up and jeering, oozing blood and looking at him with accusing eyes

_"Itachi, why? why? why?" It seemed to be the only word he could form then. He looked up to his brother then, the question written across his face, _why not me? _and Itachi laughed, a broken hollow sound._

_Because you're nothing, otouto, his eyes said, mockingly, because you're not even worth enough to dull my blade on. Because you're weak, Sasuke, because you couldn't fight me if you tried, come on, try. You never TRIED._

_Sasuke choked the sobs, feeling his stomach churning, watching his brother leave, unable to meet his eyes, unable to move his body even and inch. Sasuke collapsed there._

He had woken up in a hospital, they had told him no one survived but him, that Itachi was gone. He hadn't been able to stay in that room, with that news looming over him, so he'd snuck out, wandering aimlessly through the night. It had been that moment that he had decided he hated his brother, but he knew he didn't, he decided to kill his brother, but he knew he'd never be able, he decided to become stronger than his brother, but he knew he was too weak. Still, that hard thing in his gut was born that day, and he wore it like armor, brewed everything he felt into rage and sorrow and angst and discipline. He knew that one day he would see his brother, and one day Itachi would pay.


	5. Uchiha Sasuke, age 12

**3) Blurring the Lines**

and now i'm not so sure

the lines begin to blur

-NIN

_Uchiha Sasuke, age 12_

Sasuke crouched in the dirt, chest heaving with each heavy breath. He could see the first glimmers of sunset on the horizon, the colors still flat, bleeding in around the horizon. He'd been out here training for hours and hours now, and the nervous squirming in his belly hadn't gone away. His muscles were all sore, and he didn't know how much more he could do, but he pushed himself to his feet once more, wincing slightly as his tight muscles complained.

He rolled his shoulders, stretching his arms above his head, trying to shake the fatigue from his muscles. He knew he'd have to call it quits soon, or his body would give out. _Just a little bit longer_, he promised himself. He gritted his teeth and sank into a crouch once more. He was ready to spring when the voice behind him startled him. The kunai had left his hand before he had registered reaching for it.

"Sas- _AH_" He whirled around to find his blond teammate standing against the tree, rubbing his left temple, the skin scraped clearly where the kunai had nipped him. "Idiot, what was that for? You could have killed me, teme." The blond stuck one lip out, pouting like a four year old. Sasuke sighed, relaxing his pose a bit.

"If you don't want to get things thrown at you, don't sneak up on me while I'm training, dobe. I'm trying to concentrated here." Sasuke's shoulders slumped, knowing now that the blond was here he probably wouldn't be able to get much more done. He sighed again, disappointed. Then it hit him.

"Come here, dobe. Spar with me, since you interrupted my training." The blond boy didn't look too enthusiastic. He raised an eyebrow. "Come on Naruto, you owe me..."

With a sigh the blonde sunk to his fighting stance and Sasuke grinned. They lunged at each other, ducking and grappling. The battle was short though, Sasuke being as tired and sore as he already was, and it wasn't long before he found himself pinned to the ground, face in the dirt, with the blond ninja heavy on top of him. He was stunned for a second.

The weight, the familiar feeling of someone on top of him like that sent a thrill of sensation shivering down his spine. He could remember the last time someone had touched him like that, he remembered a different form solid and in control, pinning him to the ground beneath him. He felt himself getting hard then, pressed against the solid dirt, defeated and dominated. He shifted a little, remembering the only one who could ever pin him like that, the quick smirk he always wore when he'd won, remembering the way he would always lean forward and whisper such sweet things. Sasuke shivered again, at the memory his tired brain had conjured up. He breathed.

"_Aniki..._" Then the boy shifted on top of him, confused.

"What?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke was jerked back to the present. He pressed his eyes closed in frustration, _shit, shit, what did I say? I have to stop doing that..._ He tried to flip the boy off of him, but Naruto had him pinned, his aching muscles rebelling against him, dropping him back to his former position.

"Let me up, dobe..." Naruto remained still, shaking his head, even though Sasuke couldn't see it.

"No, teme. There's something wrong with you and I'm not letting you up until you tell me what it is..." Sasuke snarled, before throwing everything he had left into rolling the boy off of him, only succeeding in sending the pair tumbling briefly, before Naruto settled atop him again, this time he was face up, looking into the blond ninja's questioning face. His eyes narrowed, he was slightly panicked now, still hard. He could barely suppress the slight moan as Naruto pressed against him through his pants. He had to get up, he had to throw the other ninja off before he...

The blonde's eyes widened in realization before his face settled in an evil smirk. _Shit,_ Sasuke swore under his breath, his face blushing as he turned away, pressing his eyes closed. He waited for Naruto to jump up, roll away, start yelling, pointing, insulting, accusing.

When none of this happened, he opened his eyes tentatively, to see Naruto smirking down at him, face only inches from his own. He opened his mouth, but didn't have any idea what to say.

"I see now Sasuke-kun. I see your problem and I think I can fix it." The blonde shifted his hips slightly, rubbing Sasuke's hardness against his ass, watching as the color drained from the Uchiha's face as he _tried_ to bite back the moan that rose in his throat. It emerged mangled enough though, the cry of his brother's name made incoherent. He was in enough trouble with this already, he didn't need Naruto knowing all of his fucked up secrets.

Then, Naruto leaned down forcefully, sealing his lips over Sasuke's and making it a moot point. The blond swallowed any further cries then, as he slipped his tongue into Sasuke's open mouth expertly, making the Uchiha wonder if the other boy had done this before now, and if so with who. Then those thoughts were banished from his mind as he felt the other boy sliding his shorts down slightly, to the knees, allowing him access to the sensitive treasure he sought while hindering his partners movement enough that he couldn't get away. It was too late for Sasuke now anyway, he was past coherency, bucking into the hand wrapped around him. It had been too long since he had allowed himself any kind of release. The blonde smiled above him.

He grabbed Sasuke's hand then, both still resting above his head where his dobe had left them. Naruto molded the teen's hand around his own bulge then, smirking as the boy looked startled, like there was some way that having the Uchiha writhing beneath him like this could be anything less than erotic. Sasuke fumbled with the button then, eager to feel the boy's flesh on his, eager as he'd always been with his aniki. He blushed when he heard the wanton noise that slipped from the blond's lips as he finally wrapped his pale fingers around his prize, pulling it out and pumping it experimentally. He let his eyes slide shut then, focusing on the movements, linking his pleasure to the movement of his own hand, following the other boy's pace exactly.

He could feel the warm pooling in his gut then, but knew it wasn't enough, letting out a frustrated growl. He knew what he wanted though, what would do it. He knew what Itachi would do, sitting over him like that, and he only wanted the boy to touch him like Itachi had. He pushed the blond off, catching him off guard and finally ousting him with an indignant cry.

"Sasuke, hey-!" The Uchiha cut him off there though, with a hard kiss, before dropping lower, taking two fingers in his mouth before dipping his lips to the shaft he had gripped before. Blue eyes slid shut with a groan at the sensation, and Sasuke trailed the fingers behind himself to speed up the process, circling his own entrance teasingly, pretending his own fingers were his aniki's instead, that it wasn't the blond crying in front of him, but the taller firmer form of Itachi.

He slid the first in, taking Naruto to the root, but backing off slightly after, not wanting to ruin this by bringing the boy off to quickly. He groaned as he stretched himself far too quickly, ignoring the sharp pain. He wanted it i _now_ /i but he hadn't had anything in so long that he needed this again. He groaned, slipping a third finger in now, scissoring them all, brushing that small spot that made him gasp around the boy in his mouth, sending the vibrations through him, causing the throaty cry to answer back. It was enough then, he couldn't hold back anymore. He let Naruto fall form his mouth with a wet plop, the boy's silent protest cut short when he pulled the boy forward, flipping himself around so that he knelt in front of him, facing away.

"Please, Naruto i _now_ /i . I - I need it inside." The boldness of those words combined with the throaty quality of his voice then made him blush like a virgin again. Naruto gaped at him slightly before lining himself up with the little hole, his member still damp with Sasuke's saliva, sliding in easily with a gentle roll of the hips. Sasuke hissed, bucking back, encouraging a faster, harder pace. He reached back, molding tanned hands to his hips more tightly, crying out suddenly when the shaft inside him brushed that certain place, and he saw stars.

He knew he was close then, letting his eyes slide shut and the memories take hold. In his mind, the hands on his hips were paler, more wiry, the cries deeper, less desperate. He caught himself before he moaned his brother's name again, biting his tongue hard. He was close then. He felt Naruto's hand slide forward and wrap around him and he was suddenly lost and drowning. He wasn't sure if his cry was legible or not when it left his lips, but the boy behind him kept going for a second before he pulled tight and hissed Sasuke's name, going limp inside him.

Sasuke fell forwards then, not able to stay up on his own and he felt the other fall on top of him, laying little kisses across his shoulders and neck, cooing something he didn't quite catch through the white noise of the blood in his ears and the ache of his muscles, just now remembering how they'd started this day. He sighed, feeling Naruto fall into sleep behind him, and decided following the boy would be perfectly alright.


End file.
